Our new job
by Chaos C
Summary: Luan is able to get the family a gig at the Royalwoods circus. When it's performance day, the family is ready to entertain a crowd. You know, besides the world wide TV audience.
1. Introducing

**Hello everyone it's your friend Igpay Atinlay Idkay. And it's time for a new story. Remember how in my The Oldest chapter when I said I'd make a collaboration with Barbacar, well here it is. I don't own the loud house.**

"And now ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I present my family. THHHHEEEEEEEE LOOOOOUUUUUDDDDD HOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!" Lynn Loud Sr. was so happy to see his family perform in the Royalwoods Circus. In the middle of circus, a platform rose up and the Louds were seen waving their hands to the crowd of people.

" _Oh hey. I didn't know you guys were coming to see the show."_ Lincoln said to the reader.

" _You're probably wondering why my family is in the circus. Well it all started two months ago."_

 **Two months ago**

 _It was just a normal day in our family. That was, until Luan came in the house screaming like a giddy school girl. Everybody came rushing in._

"Luan what's wrong?" Rita asked.

"I've got tickets." Luan started spazzing out to her excitement.

"Tickets to what?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Tickets to the Royalwoods Circus!" Luan said. She couldn't help but scream at how excited she was. The rest of the family groaned.

"You guys don't get it. We're ALL going." Luan said. The family groaned again.

"Hey speaking of which, can we go to the store?" Luan asked.

"Why?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"We're going to need costumes for the circus." Luan said.

"WAIT?!" The entire family was shocked.

"Oh didn't I mention? These are performance tickets. We've all got different roles." Luan handed the performance tickets to her family.

 **Present day**

" _And now that you know why we're here, let's get into the acts."_ Lincoln turned his attention to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Lincoln Loud. And we are…"

"THE LOUD FAMILY" They all said.

"Ok guys. Like we've been practicing for the last two months." Luan whispered. The family nodded their heads.

"Ok everyone are you ready?!" Lincoln, the ring leader, asked. The crowd cheered on for the show. The Louds huddled up.

"Are you guys ready?" Luan asked.

"Yes." Everyone said. They nodded to each other and gave a big smile. Lincoln turned back to the audience.

"Alright. It's time for an act to begin!" Lincoln said. The crowd went wild.

"Ok everyone. Let me introduce you all the lion tamer, Lana Loud!" Lincoln pointed to Lana who waved and bowed. Everyone else got out of her spotlight.

Lana let the lion out of his cage. Once he was out, the lion started to run to the crowd. Everyone started screaming. Everyone except the Louds. As soon as the lion started to jump up to the crowd, Lana pulled a steak out of hammerspace and the lion stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come here boy. Come here." Lana said as she patted her lap. The lion had lost interest in the people and ran for the steak.

"Wait. First roll over." The lion did just that.

"Jump." The lion jumped. And then Lana threw the steak in the cage. Then the lion ran for it. Once he was in, Lana closed the cage. Lynn Sr. came back on.

"Let's hear it Lana." The crowd cheered for the girl that saved their lives.

"We will be taking a short intermission." Lincoln told the audience.

" _And see you guys later."_ Lincoln was now talking to the reader.

 **Alright tell me what you guys think. Do you guys like Lincoln and his family working in the circus? Do you think Lana was the right choice for the lion tamer? If so, make sure you follow this story so you get notifications on when I update. Also follow and thank Barbacar for giving me this idea. Review and take care.**


	2. Hole in the Tent

**Hello guys. I going to do something really cool. It's a chapter marathon. One after another, your notifications will be flooded with me updating stories. The previous part was in Different Family Different Adventures, here is part 4 Our New Job. I don't own the Loud house.**

The Louds resurfaced from them last intermission. They all were ready to perform. The crowd went crazy to see them again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We apologise for the long wait, but your patience will be rewarded with a satisfying display of amazingness. Now please direct your attention to my son Lincoln Loud, the ringleader." Lynn Sr. had Royal Woods cheering their heads off.

"Royal Woods! It's time for our entertainment to continue. Let me introduce the youngest of my 5 older sisters, Lynn Loud. Our human cannonball." Lincoln pointed his cane to Lynn who was dressed like Kick Buttoski. She was waving to everyone but was looking for her sports team. However, knowing she was wasting time, she climbed into the cannon.

"Alright. Mom, could you please light the fuse?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure thing." Rita had a big grin on her face pulling out a match before taking to Lincoln.

"Lincoln. Are you sure she'll be safe?" Rita asked. Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. Rita looked at Luan. She also shrugged her shoulders. With no one left to turn to, Rita lit the cannon.

In a matter of three seconds, Lynn shot out of the cannon so fast no one could see her. In fact, Lynn had made a hole in the ceiling.

Fearing for her, the Louds and crowd of people went outside the tent. They saw Lynn but barely. She was on the rooftop of a 100 story building.

Lincoln's phone started ringing. He saw it was Lynn.

"Hello? Wait what? Are you alright? OK I will." Lincoln hung up his phone.

"That was Lynn. She said both her feet and hands are broken. She can't move." Everyone went into a panic. Lincoln called 911.

 **15 minutes later**

Fire trucks and ambulances were surrounding the building. Lynn was being put on a stretcher.

"And here we have Lynn Loud Jr. being rescued from her traumatizing on a 100 story building after being shot from a cannon." A reporter said.

The entire family rode to the hospital in Vanzilla. They needed to know what was going to happen to Lynn.

 **And that's what I'm doing to you guys. This is the end of chapter 2 of Our New Job and the 4th part of my chapter marathon. Do you think I went a bit overboard? Let me know. I'm going to have a goal for this story. If I can get 20 favorites for this story within one week from the time I upload this, I will have good fortune bestowed upon Lynn. If not, Lynn might not be in such a good condition. Share with your friends to help Lynn. See ya in Love in the Loud House. Review this story and take care.**


End file.
